wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog
The Wubblog is a [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] production diary blog, hosted by Typepad. It first launched in January 2005. Status Wubby.typepad.com (principal server/Typepad host) That website is currently in a breaking state. Some multimedia files are still downloadable. Wubblog.com (mirror server) That website no longer works completely (it is for sale). History The Wubblog's first year, 2005, mostly told about the development of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. It began with the main characters from the unpublished comic where it started from, The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted, being renamed '''Wubby', '''Widget''' and '''Walden''' due to legal reasons. During that year, there were numerous posts about people, artists, locations, etc.; and sketches, storyboards, character designs, etc. for the making of the show. Wubby later officially became '''Wubbzy''' and the show was officially titled Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. In 2006, several of the posts were about the revealed characters and backgrounds' final designs, and most of the posts contained pictures and downloadable clips from the show. On August 27th, the last day before the show's release, Fred Seibert made a big post that thanked so many people who helped make the show happen. In 2007, there were more posts that included the show's pictures and clips, as well as some of both the newly released and upcoming Wubbzy merchandise, an announcement for season 2, the Licensing Show, etc. The website went on a hiatus before and after June. In 2008, some of the posts presented more released and upcoming Wubbzy merch (though some upcoming ones weren't known to be released), and others were about the releases of the new official Wubbzy party supplies; upcoming second season, and one about Bob Boyle winning his first Emmy Award for Individual Achievement in Animation. During the second half of the year where it was heavily active, there were lots of posts about homemade Wubbzy arts, crafts, plushies, Halloween costumes; birthday cakes, piñatas, kids' birthday parties where those cakes and piñatas were used in; a real life Wubbzy mascot, and videos of kids either playing with that mascot or dancing. There was even a contest where kids can have their dance videos posted on YouTube and win prizes, including a chance to have that dance featured on an upcoming Wubbzy DVD's bonus feature (which didn't happen). In 2009, there were more birthdays with Wubbzy cakes for kids, new Wubbzy merch, videos of kids dancing, and other Wubbzy creations featured. March had a post about Wubbzy promoting World Autism Awareness Day, April had posts about the arrival of Wubb Idol and The Wubb Girlz, and May had one about a new Wubbzy app on the iPhone and iTouch. After that, the website went on a seven-month hiatus. And 2010 had only five posts and were the Wubblog's last ones. March's posts announced the release of Bob Boyle's new book, Hugo and the Really, Really, Really Long String, and four months later, July featured another Wubbzy cake, and the final post (which has no title) on that month featured a cookie that looks like Wubbzy. Post Archives 2005 * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December 2006 * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December 2007 * January * February * March * June * October * November * December 2008 * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December 2009 * January * February * March * April * May * December 2010 * February * March * July Website Links ABOUT * Email Me * Blog powered by TypePad LINKS * Bolder Media * Brad Mossman's Music Blog * Butch Hartman.com * Enter the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Dance contest! * Frederator * The Teenage Roblog * Wubbzy Music Video - Fall 2005 * Wubbzy's Twitter! NEWSLETTER * +Follow * Join Tumblr MORE INFO * Add me to your TypePad People list (Link was removed at a later date) * Subscribe to this blog's feed(Archived at latest date) Wubblog Link (Archived) https://web.archive.org/web/20140608173152/https://wubby.typepad.com/ Gallery General Banner.png|Banner Banner (Short).png|Banner (Cropped) WWW Logo.png|Small Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Logo Photo Albums development art Walden_dino_copy.jpg|Walden_dino_copy Tea_party.jpg|Tea_party Walden_unicycle.jpg|Walden_unicycle Bigbook.jpg|Bigbook Telescope.jpg|Telescope Animals.jpg|Animals Fish.jpg|Fish Bathtub.jpg|Bathtub Scale.jpg|Scale Meditation.jpg|Meditation Chess.jpg|Chess Walden_bird_watchin.jpg|Walden_bird_watchin Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted 001mopsycover.jpg|001mopsycover 001mopsypage1.jpg|001mopsypage1 002mopsypage2.jpg|002mopsypage2 003mopsypage3 (Misordered, should be '004mopsypage4').jpg|003mopsypage3 (Misordered, should be '004mopsypage4') 004mopsypage4 (Misordered, should be '003mopsypage3').jpg|004mopsypage4 (Misordered, should be '003mopsypage3') 006mopsybackcover.jpg|006mopsybackcover Nickelodeon office toys Img_0717.jpg|Img_0717 Img_0718.jpg|Img_0718 Img_0719.jpg|Img_0719 Img_0720.jpg|Img_0720 Img_0721.jpg|Img_0721 Img_0722.jpg|Img_0722 Img_0723.jpg|Img_0723 show bible 000cover_final.jpg|000cover_final 001page1_final.jpg|001page1_final 002page2_final.jpg|002page2_final 003page3_final.jpg|003page3_final 004page4_final.jpg|004page4_final 005page5_final_rev.jpg|005page5_final_rev 006page6_final.jpg|006page6_final 007page7_final.jpg|007page7_final 008page8_final.jpg|008page8_final 009page9_final.jpg|009page9_final 010page10_final.jpg|010page10_final 011page11_final.jpg|011page11_final 012page12_final.jpg|012page12_final 013page13_final (Cut off).jpg|013page13_final (Cut off) 014page14_final and 014page14_final_1.jpg|014page14_final and 014page14_final_1 015page15_final.jpg|015page15_final Miscellaneous Mopsy, Flopsy, and Ted! - mopsypage1.jpg|Unposted Big First Page of The Tail of Mopsy, Flopsy, and Ted! 013page13_final.png|Uncut '013page13_final' from Different Source Category:Wubbzy-related websites Category:The Wubblog